The present invention relates to frames for heavy trucks and, more particularly, to special multi-function cross members that are used to connect the frame side rails and to provide attachment for other vehicle equipment.
In order to meet federally mandated vehicle emission requirements, truck manufacturers have had to use larger cooling packages and exhaust systems. In addition to the added cost, these changes also add significantly to the vehicle weight and, as a result, to reduced fuel efficiency. Therefore, there is a great emphasis on weight reduction in all vehicle components.